Era nuestro
by 39medalla
Summary: Porque los que una vez fueron amigos, se convirtieron en novios, y los novios se convierten en amantes, y los amantes tenían que ser amantes.


**Era nuestro.**

**.-.-.**

**Una pequeña advertencia; Es limón pero no muy explícito, y más notas al final.**

**.-.-.**

Las dimensiones unidas, dos mundos completamente diferentes en uno, y ahora dos civilizaciones completamente distintas tendrían que aprender a vivir juntas.

Los Mewmanos tendrían que conocer las leyes de este de este mundo, acostumbrarse a la democracia y ya no más a la monarquía, y los humanos tendrían que aprender a vivir con la extraña y peligrosa fauna de otro lugar.

De haber, había muchos maestros, y muchos otros podían ser guías, Moon podría guiar a los Mewmanos, Eclipsa y _Globgor___podía guiar a los monstruos, River podría entrenar y enseñar a los terrícolas a vivir en medio de la nueva fauna salvaje, peligrosa y mortal.

Tal vez buscarían alguna forma de contactar con Kelly, o incluso buscar la forma de traer a Hekapoo y a Glossaryck… aunque tal vez era imposible, era algo que debían intentar.

Pero eso eran problemas para después, porque ahora los que una vez fueron amigos, se convirtieron en novios, y los novios se convierten en amantes, y los amantes tenían que ser amantes.

Buscaron un pequeño lugar en donde por lo menos hoy, poder pasar la noche de una forma más íntima, una de las tantas creaturas de Mewnie había empezado un nido cerca de una vieja casa en alquiler, ahí vieron que el antiguo dueño, había construido una casa en el árbol más seguro para su hijo.

Antes de ir a la casa del árbol, ambos se separaron para hacer algunas cuantas cosas por su cuenta, Marco fue hasta su casa, ahí empaco algunas cuantas cosas, como sabanas, ropa, un paquete grande de snacks, y un six pack de refrescos con todo listo en la mochila se detuvo por un momento a pensar si tenía todo lo que necesitaba, y por el rabillo del ojo, diviso su viejo proyector de estelar.

Aunque ahora estaba estropeado, ya no daba vueltas, y el foco se había quemado, y lo único que hacía era acumular polvo, busco la caja de herramientas de su padre, y logro desarmarlo para sacar la caja de sombras, y con una linterna grande de mano pudo improvisar un proyector casero.

Y con todo listo y empacado lo último que hizo fue entrar en la ducha.

En cambio, Star fue directo a su habitación en el castillo y después de ducharse, decidió ponerse algo lindo, algo más apropiado para lo que iba a suceder esta noche, algo más lindo según sus términos, y una vez escogido el conjunto, solo necesitaba algo más, o más bien hablar con alguien.

Encontró a su madre recostada en su hamaca, después de los acontecimientos de ase poco, descansar parecía ser la mejor opción, se acercó un poco más a ella y hablo para despertarla.

Moon la miro con un poco de sorpresa, al ver a su hija preciosa, bien arreglada y maquillada, Star se sentó y hablo con Moon al respecto de lo que tenía planeado hacer esta noche, y Moon se sintió feliz de que su hija tuviera la confianza de hablar con ella al respecto de este tema.

Se sentaron y Moon hablo de lo importante que era esta decisión, de si estaba lista no solo física ni mentalmente para esto si no también espiritual mente, Star simplemente respondió con un sí y Moon no pudo estar mas feliz por su hija.

Marco había demostrado en más de una ocasión ser alguien mas que digno de Star, gentil, cariñoso, preocupado, paciente y respetuoso, sabia muy bien que si Star quería para y que no estaba lista el estaría bien con eso.

Ella no le dijo nada mas a su hija, y simplemente se despidió de ella al verla correr.

Cuando Star por fin llego a la casa del árbol, se percato de que las ventanas habían sido cubiertas con sabanas, y que pronto el sol se ocultaría, sintió una extraña sensación de salir corriendo, pero domino cada impulso de temor en su cuerpo y subió por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la puerta que esta cubierta por una sabana, dio un ultimo suspiro para relajar sus nervios y entro, y hay vio a Marco, quien había limpiado un poco el lugar, y miro asombrada como el lugar estaba envuelto en cientos de estrellas, se sentó frente a él en completo silencio, antes de que sus labios se encontraran en un suave beso.

Besos suaves y castos, mientras poco a poco sus manos se entrelazaron, y los besos dejaron de ser castos, para ser lujuriosos, mientras las manos de Marco se deslizaban por los muslos de Star, y esta las deslizo por su pecho, sintiendo su tonificado pecho.

Cuando la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, un pequeño hilo de saliva los mantenía unido, una prueba clara de la excitación de ambos, pronto la camisa de Marco fue retirada, revelando un cuerpo en perfecta forma, Star se tomó un momento para apreciar su belleza masculina.

Cuando llego el turno de Marco de quitar una prenda de Star, el se concentro en quitarle sus botas y medias, revelando solo para él sus muslos blancos, delicadamente deslizo sus manos por sus pies, luego por sus tobillos hasta llegar a los muslos, donde se dedico a masajearlos, sacando pequeñas risitas de Star, cuando se percato de la prenda intima color rosada que cubría la intimidad ya húmeda de Star, con suaves caricias toco el sexo sobre la tela húmeda, ganándose suaves gemidos de ella, y Star tampoco perdió el tiempo acariciando por encima del pantalón la hombría ya rígida de Marco.

Fue una batalla campal de besos, roses y caricias, llevando a ambos al limite de su resistencia, sin querer acabar antes de comenzar.

Unas bragas rosadas se deslizaron y cayeron lentamente al suelo, como un bóxer gris.

Al final antes de que Marco entrara en Star, le dio una última mirada buscando una señal de arrepentimiento, pero lo único que vio en la cara de Star fue pura aceptación.

Cuando Marco entro en Star un jadeo de dolor escapo de ambos, y estuvieron un momento unidos hasta que poco a poco un vaivén comenzó, pelvis contra pelvis, un rose continuo, un camino sin fin de besos, caricias y apretones, piel contra piel, labios con labios, el sudor de ambos mezclándose, sus sexos tocándose, mandando oleadas de placer perdiéndose en una bruma de amor, sexo y erotismo.

Cuando el final estuvo cerca, soltaron un gemido al unisonó, y con un último movimiento por parte de ambos su acto de amor llego a su fin.

Se desplomaron perezosamente sobre las sabanas, sintiéndose mas unidos que nunca, el sol por fin se había ocultado, y ahora daba paso a la oscuridad, antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos, Marco tomo el proyector improvisado y lo encendió maravillando a Star.

Quien vio con asombro como de repente fue rodeada por las estrellas, alguna magia de la tierra, más tarde atacarían la bolsa de snacks, por ahora y rodeados de estrellas se entregaron al sueño.

Ya que, por ahora este momento perfecto, era suyo, era de ella, era nuestro.

**.-.-.**

**!Spoiler por si no has visto el final de serie!**

**Vi el final de la serie en Facebook el domingo, y mi opinión es: (Personal y mía nada más, no tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo en nada) que a mí me gusto, y ver esos créditos una última vez, con esa canción y el mismo lugar donde su relación de amistad empezó me hizo soltar algunas lágrimas de tristeza, si fue muy rápido y algunas cosas como la herida de Marco o que paso con Hekapoo, o si toda la tierra o solo Echo Creek se fusionaron con Mewnei, me gustaría que las hubieran explicado o incluso un final como el de Gravyta Falls con fotos explicándote algunas cosas lo hubiera apreciado más, pero al final estoy satisfecho, aunque fuera un final rápido. **

**Así que, sin más simplemente gracias por leer, y será hasta la próxima historia.**

**.-.-.**


End file.
